


LOVE

by Rosey_Peach



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: This is my first foray into digital art and I am very proud of how it turned out considering I have had my iPad and Apple Pencil for less than a day!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into digital art and I am very proud of how it turned out considering I have had my iPad and Apple Pencil for less than a day!


End file.
